


Summertime Sadness

by Minibunbon



Category: Free!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minibunbon/pseuds/Minibunbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the most light hearted get sentimental, a relatable piece about the end of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Sadness

The last few weeks of school before summer break were always a drag. The days were beautiful but everyone's feelings were bleak. The weeks themselves were filled to the brim with summer anticipation and various assessments. Old memories being retold between friends; memories about the pool, that had already closed, and about the members of the swim club, especially those who were getting ready to move on with their lives. However not everyone was ending their high school careers. The ones staying behind were both happy and sad to see their friends go. On one such before summer break day Rei and Nagisa sat together catching up on their math homework. Rei was first to break the silence. 

"Haruka-senpai and the others are working so hard.” He mused while focusing on a problem, making sure he achieved perfection in both explanation and answer. “I hope they get to achieve all their dreams" he continued as he finished the problem and put down his pencil. Nagisa followed his lead. 

"Gahh!” Nagisa stretched his arms up and yawned, “We still have to finish this year of school Rei-chan, but I'm already so sick of homework." 

“That’s because you didn’t do the homework when you were supposed to.” Rei sighed looking at the pile of worksheets Nagisa had just begun to chip away at. “It’s entirely your fault you know.” 

“I know, but was so preoccupied. Everyone’s doing cool things and I’m stuck doing piles and piles of homework. It’s unfair Rei-chan.” Nagisa whined. 

"You’re not wrong. And I’m not doing anything cool. I’m not doing anything cool at all because I’m stuck with you and the mess you made.” Rei said puffing out his cheeks and pretending to look mad. A few days ago Nagisa came up to Rei during lunch with a stack of papers. At first Rei thought it was club paperwork but it quickly became clear that it was anything but. Nagisa had accumulated a stack of homework, mostly math, that was almost 6 inches tall and all due before the end of school. 

“You shouldn’t be worrying about the others right now Nagisa, you don't have the time. Besides I’m sure they will be fine, they are very capable, even Haruka-senpai.” Rei said trying to both reassure Nagisa and get him back on topic. 

"They will be fine,” Nagisa echoed back, clearly he was done with math homework for the time being. “And we’ll visit them, and they will come back to visit us. Maybe they will see our new members!" 

"Ah, yes." Rei smiled thinking of the many talented swimmers that had already asked to join. The two of them were now in charge of the Iwatobi Swim Team and they were more than ready to start a new season with their new friends and rivals.

"What about us Rei?" Nagisa said suddenly and cut off mid sentence.

"What about us?" Rei inquired.

“We still have a lot of time, but there is so much we have to do… I’m nervous.” Nagisa answered. The two of them were going to be third years in a few month. Ahead of them lay the same challenges that they had just witnessed their upperclassmen go through. 

“Well if you did your homework on time you would be less nervous.” Rei gave a forced chuckle trying to lighten the darkening mood. 

“That's not what I meant.” Nagisa pouted. It was rare for him to get serious, but once in awhile reality hit everyone in the face. 

“I know.” Rei paused taking a good look at Nagisa’s face. Nagisa always radiated with light, even when he was looking down at his paper with a solemn face. That was one thing Rei always looked forward to, Nagisa’s warm light. Time spent with Nagisa was always pleasent because he got to be enveloped by Nagisa’s powerful emotions.

“It’ll be okay, I promise.” He said again in a kinder voice. 

“You’re right Rei-chan.” Nagisa said as he looked up at Rei and gave a small smile. Rei put his hand on Nagisa’s, which was rested on the table. 

“But you have to do your math homework.” Rei whispered. 

“Reiiiiii-chan,” Nagisa gave out a loud sigh. “That wasn’t at all cute.”

“W-what?” Rei asked disoriented as he pulled his hand off of Nagisa's. “It wasn’t supposed to be cute. What are you talking about? You’re so irrational Nagisa, your emotions change with the drop of a hat.” Rei was now staring at Nagisa who began stir in his seat on the floor. 

“I want ice cream.” Nagisa said as he stood up, still a little pouty. Rei shrugged his shoulders in defeat, but not before Nagisa bent down and gave Rei a small peck on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This is techincally a very old fic. I wrote this like two years ago before Eternal Summer even came out (gosh, I can't believe it was that long ago). But it sounded horrible so this is techincally a rewritten version. Basically I kept the idea but took out the strangely insterted angst that was way too over the top. Also it became oddly relevant to my life and that makes me unconfortable, ahaha! Comment, nitpick, spelling, grammar, all of it!! I highly appreciate feedback!!


End file.
